Pavlovian
by sinecure
Summary: Rose, Priest!D, a bed, and some conversation... plus smut.


**Title:** Pavlovian  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Priest!Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** AU, angst, smut, romance  
**Summary:** Rose, Priest!D, a bed, and some conversation... plus smut.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor 's Notes: to JennyLD for the beta.  
**Note:** This is another fic written for the Support Stacie auction. It's for earlgreytea68, and her prompts were: Priest!D/Rose and I just realized, Latin. Which I left out. *headdesk* I promise to add some Latin to one of my other Priest!D fics down the line. Forgive me?  
**Note 2:** This takes place after the First Priest!D fic, Be All My Sins Remembered.

Body falling back, breath leaving her in harsh, ragged pants that forced her chest to rise and fall rapidly, Rose fisted her fingers tighter in the Doctor's hair and stared up at the ceiling. A firm, wet kiss was pressed to the inside of her thigh, another to her hip, with a little tongue action, making her squirm and giggle. Further up, toward her stomach, there was a light touch of lips, just a small, little flutter.

A second later, the Doctor loomed up over her and a warm, sticky weight settled on her abdomen as he braced his arms on either side of her, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Scratchy black material brushed her chest, making her moan as the cloth rubbed across her overly sensitive nipples.

Fingering the sleeve, by his shoulder, she pulled on the fabric a bit. "Funny how you always manage to keep most of your clothes on when we shag."

He shrugged, warm breath gusting over her cheek as he pressed small kisses there. "Not my fault that your clothes just seem to... melt away at a single, blazingly hot look from me." He winked at her and grinned, smacking a kiss to her lips.

Groaning loudly, she poked him in the chest. "My clothes don't just magically melt off of me. You. Tear. Them off." She jabbed at him with each word, screwing her face up. "And you're replacing that blouse. It was one of my favorites."

"Do not," he protested, settling his weight on one hand so he could use the other to cup a breast, watching the flesh as he moved it, brushing his thumb over her nipple.

Lifting her head, she glanced around his room. The shoe he'd thrown over his shoulder was balanced on its side on the edge of his dresser amid books and various mechanical bits and bobs. Her bra was somewhere on the floor where he'd tossed it in his haste. A solitary pair of silky blue knickers dangled from the straight back of a chair, patiently waiting for her to reclaim them. "Really." Raising an eyebrow at him when he glanced around, she pushed up on her elbows, pointing to her dead blouse, torn in shreds at the foot of the bed.

He grinned unabashedly and dropped his mouth to slide his tongue over her nipple, stirring something in her that he'd only just satisfied a few minutes before. "Really," he confirmed, grinning wider as he fixed his eyes on hers and bit down lightly.

Fingers digging into the sheets beneath her, Rose fought against the desire that was lazily swirling in her, knowing he was waiting for her reaction. Managing to keep her hips still, but only just barely, she smirked at him.

Tossing her a disgruntled look, he dropped to the bed with a sigh, then frowned suddenly. "I think I should be offended then." Glancing down at his fully clothed body--minus a few buttons, his belt undone, and a slightly crooked white collar--he rolled over onto his side and propped his head in his hand. "I'm just too bloody irresistible in this getup."

While she felt it her duty to roll her eyes and scoff, she also couldn't deny the truth; he _was_ fucking gorgeous in it. But, out of principle, she scoffed anyway. "You're so vain."

He sighed sadly. "That song was _not_ about me."

Raising her head, she stared at him in bemusement. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing, just lamenting a long, lost opportunity." Leaning toward her, he ran a finger down her cheek and pressed a kiss to the spot his finger stopped at.

"One that makes sense?" she snickered, and he exhaled sharply, putting on a glare that she didn't buy for a second.

"Yes, of course, one that makes sense." He traced his finger along her cheek again, and stopped to place another kiss there. Catching her confused gaze, he did it again. "Playing connect the freckles."

"You're very odd." Smirking at his disgruntled frown, she idly ran her hands through his hair, feeling it tickle the insides of her fingers. Amused by the near cat-like reaction from him, she scratched lightly. "Gonna purr?"

Looking offended, he pushed her back and crawled over her, straddling her waist. "No, I'm not gonna purr. Don't even like cats, remember? And nurse-nuns are just a part of it."

His trousers were unbuttoned, belt hanging loose, jangling with every move he made, and she groaned at the sound. Watching him sit back, kneeling, then begin peeling his trousers off his hips, she shifted restlessly, feeling her body beginning to respond to the site of his half-naked body.

And that sound.

His eyes darted to hers, amused when she bit her lip, then raised her finger to her mouth, slipping it between her lips to bite at the skin on the side of her nail, feasting her eyes on his cock, willing it to be hard again.

He shoved his trousers off completely, socks with them, then turned to her again when he dropped them to the floor. The buckle jangled again and she swallowed hard. His lips curved up, grin teasing his mouth. "It's almost Pavlovian," he crowed, watching her blush under his eager gaze. "I had no idea. All this time, I thought it was the collar."

"It is," she said hastily, stopping his hands from removing the white strip from his neck. "But I like the belt too." Shrugging, she bit her lip again. "Not sure why."

Still on his knees, straddling her waist, he lifted his brows. "Got all sorts of kinks, haven't you?"

"A belt's not a kink. Not unless I wanted you to spank me with it." Seeing his interested gaze, she shook her head. "I don't."

"Oh."

Definitely disappointed, she thought, drawing her legs up to her chest and climbing to her knees before him until they were face to face. Settling her hands at his waist, she lightly tickled the skin there. "Not yet."

Grin back in place, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, but thoroughly. "You might like it," he whispered when he drew away.

She agreed with a nod, then dropped a hand from his hip, smacking his arse once, grinning at the surprise and... was that pleasure on his face? "So might you."

He raised his brows in acknowledgment, considering her words and the slap, then moved back and forth a bit, reminding her of his discovery of a mole just after he regenerated. "Might," he agreed. "Might, yes... definitely... but, no. Nope. I don't think I do." Reaching behind her, he smacked her arse with a curious and eager smile. "What about that? D'you like it?"

The sharp sting of his hand wasn't unpleasant, but she didn't think it was something she'd want often. Pursing her mouth up, she shook her head. "It's all right, I s'pose." Unbuttoning his shirt, she slid her hands up his chest, curling her fingers to scrape them lightly on his skin. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" Eyes closed, he tightened his hands around her waist.

"You came."

Frowning, he opened his eyes. "Quite hard," he agreed.

"Exactly," she said thickly, hand sliding down to stroke his slowly hardening cock. It twitched in her hand. "I know you're not human, but how long do you need?"

"Not very." His eyes were just slits, watching her stroke him. Breathing speeding up, his hips began to rock.

She watched him, fascinated by his reactions to her touch. He grew harder as she stroked him, foreskin sliding smoothly along his length, obscuring the very tip, then retreating.

"Talk dirty to me," he murmured, leaning forward to scrape his teeth over the pulse point in her neck. Tongue laving the bite, he sucked the flesh into his mouth.

Hand halting for a moment, she swallowed. That was something she'd never done before. Jimmy'd always grunted crude things in her ear as they shagged. Mickey'd been mostly silent. Her relationship with the Doctor was still new, still in the awkward, beginning stages. They'd only just got back from being undercover at the church and-- okay, they'd shagged a few times there. Quite a few times. And there was that shower they'd shared.

The confessional late one night.

But, that was then, while undercover. So, he'd attacked her as soon as he put them in the vortex. Didn't mean she was comfortable enough to talk dirty to him.

Breath leaving her in a rush, she swallowed again. "I-- I'm not sure if--"

"You can do it," he whispered in her ear, sliding the tip of his tongue up her jaw. "Tell me what you want to do to me. What you want _me_ to do to you. All those secret little fantasies you created in the dark of your room."

Licking her lips, she cleared her throat. "I want-- I want to s... su--"

He breathed deeply, and she thought maybe he was inhaling... her. "The filthier the better, Rose. How can I play the soiled priest without dirty fantasies and filthy talk?"

Intimate muscles clenching, she shuddered against him. It was silly. She was kneeling naked in front of him with his cock in her hand and his hands wandering down her arse, lips and teeth playing with her neck. And she was afraid of a little dirty talk?

Scoffing at herself, she leant forward, squeezing his cock. "Wanna suck you off, Doctor."

His reaction was immediate. Whole body shuddering against hers, his breath burst across her skin. "Rose..."

Gaining a bit more confidence, she kissed his shoulder. "Want your cock in my mouth." Lips sliding lower, she scraped her teeth over a nipple while flicking the other one with her nail. "Wanna wrap my tongue around your cock. Taste you." Hand dropping to his balls, she rubbed them, palming them firmly.

Hands pressing to her shoulders, alternately holding her where she was and pushing her down, he dropped his head back. "I want your mouth on me, Rose. I want that very much. If you could, just... let me--"

She bit his abdomen. Hips jerking hard, he dropped forward, catching himself on her shoulders. "What do you want, Doctor?"

"So many things right now. All at once, which is impossible, but you make me want them all. Everything." Hand sliding under her chin, he rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. "I very, very much want to feel your lips on me. And your tongue!" He grinned suddenly, pressing his own tongue to the back of his teeth. "Oh, the thought of your tongue touching bits of me does wonderful things to my insides."

"Mine too," she murmured, lying before him, eyeing his cock, perfectly hard now. Properly aroused and bobbing excitedly with his every breath. Taking him in hand, she dove forward, ducking her head and sucking his balls into her mouth, watching as he jerked in surprise. "Forgot to mention I wanted to do this too."

"Minx!"

"Something to be said for surprises," she breathed. Flattening her palms, she moved them up and down the sides of his cock, sliding the foreskin along, stirring a low groan from his chest. Licking the underside of his erection with a stiff, firm tongue, she closed her eyes at the taste. Nothing alien or spectacular about it, nothing that screamed Time Lord, but it was all Doctor mixed with her own flavors from their earlier shagging.

And it was perfect.

She didn't think she'd ever get enough of it, or the feel of his hard flesh on her tongue. Hard and silky smooth here, textured there.

Pressing the foreskin back, she flicked her tongue up and curled it around the tip. His fingers fisted in her hair, holding her still for a moment, thrusting lightly into her mouth, just a few times, before groaning and loosening his fingers a bit. "Can't say I don't like that."

She could feel his need to thrust more in his hips and wrapped her hand around his arse, holding him still.

"Your... mouth... feels fantastic," he grunted, sliding his hands to her breasts. She was already aroused, but his nimble fingers fueled that fire even higher. He pinched her nipple, startling her, making her hips jerk in much the same way as his had.

Releasing his cock, she watched it bob for a moment before coming to rest on his stomach.

Almost immediately, he grabbed himself and began stroking. "Want-- your mouth. Can we do that again?" he gasped, hand moving in quick, short strokes. "Gonna fuck you later, Rose. A bit hard if you don't mind."

She swallowed, shaking her head. Pressing against his balls, she cupped them and rubbed. "Mind?" she scoffed, taking his cock from him. "I'd be angry if you didn't." Moving forward, she slid him back into her mouth, all the way in, as far as she could. The tip tickled the back of her throat, making her gag, and she slid him back out again, tongue swirling around him.

"Don't stop... I like that. Like it a lot. So hot, and soft. Like being inside you, only--" she sucked hard on him, making him shudder and buck into her mouth. His hands were back in her hair and he began to thrust again. "Only different," he finished, slamming into her. "So wet."

Out and back in again.

She knew he was losing control, but she didn't mind. Not yet anyway. He wasn't being rough or making her gag, so for now, she let him have control.

Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked on him, slipping a finger down the underside of his cock with every outward thrust. Tongue playing around the flesh, she savored the flavor seeping from the tip.

"You make me so hard, Rose. I've wanted to shag you almost from day one. To kiss your... gorgeous lips. Have those lips wrapped around me like now... always wanted that," he grunted, and she wondered if he were even aware of what he was saying. "Always wanted you to suck my cock."

Her muscles clenched in response, loving how he wrapped his tongue around the naughty words in a similar way to how she was wrapping her tongue around his cock. It stirred something deep inside her, made her want to shove him to the bed and fuck him hard, just like he'd promised he'd do to her.

His thrusts were becoming more uncontrolled now and she took over, holding his hips still and pulling free, gasping for breath. "Tell me more," she panted, licking him, watching him struggle for control.

"I used to dream about using my fingers on you. Every time I tasted something new, I'd think, is this what Rose tastes like? Bet she tastes better." Fingers caressing her breasts again, he swallowed and gasped for air. "And you do, Rose. You taste better than anything." A smirk lifted his lips. "That jar of jam I keep in the cupboard by the door in the kitchen? I call it my Rose Substitute. Gotta put _something_ in my mouth in lieu of you."

Moaning around him, she glanced up. His eyes were on her, then his cock, as it disappeared into her mouth. Dropping a hand between her legs, she slipped a few fingers inside herself, thrusting in time with her bobbing on him. Eyes eagerly watching her fingers now, he continued his dirty diatribe, grunting and groaning out words as he could.

"Every time I had... naughty thoughts of you, Rose, I'd grab that jar and stick my fingers in it, imagining it was you. Then I'd go and have a wank."

She shivered at the image of him wanting her so badly-- seeing a jam-sticky Doctor wanking to thoughts of her. Popping him free, she held him up, licking down to his balls before pulling back to lick her lips. "What'd you do to me in your fantasies?" Taking some of her own moisture, she debated licking it free in a show for him.

Or pressing her fingers to his lips so that he could taste her. He was watching her hungrily and she knew he wanted to taste her again.

Grabbing her hand, he took the decision from her.

Lips opening under her fingers as he held them to his mouth, he kept his dark eyes on her, licking them clean. A groan slipped from him, mingling with hers.

Swallowing hard, he ran his tongue down her middle finger. "Fucked you a lot, in my fantasies. Bent over the console. That's a favorite one there, with all the bits and bobs of the TARDIS at your reach. Mine too. We could pilot her together while I pound into you from behind."

She felt his shudder go through her, saw his cock twitch. Wondering if it were the thought of his ship turning him on so much, she pulled her hand from his and stroked him faster. "Sure it's not like you're making love to the TARDIS?" she teased, though she was a little serious too.

"Oi, I'm not Jack," he grunted, thrusting into her hand with a glare. "Don't have sex with anything that moves."

Kneeling before him with a grin, she cupped and rubbed his balls. "I mean, you and her are like _this_." She crossed her fingers and held them up for him to see.

He reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around with a growl that made her even wetter. Plastering himself to her, back to chest, cock to arse, he leant down and nipped at her neck. "Yeah, but we're not like _this_!" Sidling a bit to the right, he freed himself from where he'd been trapped between them and grabbed her hand, placing it back on him.

Stroking him slowly, she breathed in, loving being surrounded by him. His hands played with her breasts, moving over her nipples. He pinched them and flicked at them, making her squirm in his grip and tighten her hand on his cock.

"Have you ever wanted her like this?" she taunted, hiding a snicker as he growled again, feeling the vibrations flow straight through him into her. She shivered in delight.

The ends of his black shirt dangled on either side of her, tickling her thighs, but it was his hand, slipping between her legs, deep within her folds that made her cry out.

Made him chuckle at her reaction.

His fingers moved hard and fast inside her, roughly rubbing her clit on every third stroke. Soon, her hips were thrusting into his touch, riding his hand. His fingers filled her up so deliciously, but she craved more still. Craved his cock, hard and thick inside her.

Moaning at the pleasure stemming from his busy fingers and his hair-roughened chest brushing against her back, she quickened her pace on him, moving in shorter and shorter strokes.

Teeth nibbled at her earlobe. "Never wanted the TARDIS," he grunted, thrusting into her in time with his hips into her hand. "Only wanted you. Hard. Fast. All the time. Inappropriate times too." He thrust more quickly, choppy breath panting between words. "Fancied taking you at Jackie's. On your bed, in your room filled with childhood memories. On the couch. There's that nice wall by the door, we could--oh, crackers!--we could have some fun there."

"Crackers?" she chuckled, snickering until his fingers slipped free and concentrated on her clit. The pleasure began to rise faster and faster until she grabbed his hand and ground down on it, tension rising and rising as pleasure broke, washed over her in waves, leaving her clamping down on his hand, now trapped between her thighs.

She barely had time to recover before he pressed her down to the mattress and slammed his cock inside her. Her intimate muscles were still clenching and grasping desperately for fullness, making him groan and pull free, then slowly push back into her, filling her up.

Clawing at the sheets on the bed, she gasped at the thick, rich feel of him.

And then he was moving, pounding into her. Grunting roughly, all primal and out of control, he only managed half a dozen strokes before he was pulsing, warm seed spurting deep inside her.

He went still, only his hips bucking wildly against her arse, then hung suspended above her for a breath, then another, then collapsed over her, sending them both to the sweat-dampened sheets beneath them.

Heavy weight pressing against her, he gusted out a few tired breaths, nuzzling her neck and tickling her skin.

Breathing, just feeling the blissful afterglow, she nevertheless shifted beneath him a bit. While she liked the feel of him on her, she felt a bit trapped as well.

Getting the hint, he rolled off of her with a disgruntled noise, cock slipping the rest of the way free. Head turned toward her, he smiled a little and smoothed his finger across her cheek.

She rolled over onto her side, flopping a bit as what little energy she had was spent. "Oh, crackers," she mumbled, and the Doctor burst out laughing, hugging her to him.


End file.
